1. The Field of the Invention
The invention relates to wiring and in particular but not exclusively to in-vehicle wiring. The kind of vehicle envisaged may be selected from a wide range of vehicles from military vehicles such as tanks, to sport motors, rail, ice, air, water, and snow going vehicles.
2. The Relevant Technology
One prior art known is a flat carbon fiber case or box housing multiple wires such as those currently used in Formula One racing. In order to manufacture these boxes, the box is initially formed by molding carbon fiber faces of the box and joining them together and thereafter loosely placing the wires in their required position dependent upon the manufacturing specification. A drop of silicon or other sealant is then used to secure the lid of the box in place once the wires are installed within the box.
The following drawbacks exist in this prior art structure:                the wires can displace within the box due to vibration, impact, explosions or other outside occurrence;        these boxes which are essentially rectangular parallelepipeds are neither able to snugly fit around nor able to be placed on objects other than objects which are themselves flat;        there are spaces between wires and between the faces of the box signifying that the strength of the box itself is reduced as each face if acted upon can separately bow;        it requires the use of silicon or other sealants to secure the components together; and        air fills any remaining space in the box which may cause corrosion within the box if corrosive components are contained in the box.        
The following patent documents are acknowledged U.S. Pat. No. 6,971,650; DE10308759A1; EP1506553; US2006/000924; US2004/0069525; EP1376618A3; PCT/EP03/01531; WO03/098642; U.S. Pat. No. 6,419,289; DE29917502; EP1026019; U.S. Pat. No. 5,371,324; DE354516; EP0208138; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,168,617.